The Great Mouse Detective: The Mysteries Continue
by I. M. Rally
Summary: The mysteries continue as Basil and Dawson still solving more mysteries, with a new girl mouse in London helps them solving mystery cases that the two mice can't solve on their own.
1. New mouse in town

**Hey there, this is my first The Great Mouse Detective fanfic, and I hope you like this one.**

 **Aggie, Wyatt, Skylar, the three cops, three stray mice, and the waitress belong to me**

 **Basil, Dawson, and Mrs, Judson belong to Disney**

* * *

In London, a teenage white mouse with brown eyes and long black hair name Aggie travel alone in the street with her suitcase. She wore only a plain white dress, and eyeglasses. It was raining on the streets as Aggie has no where to stay. She found a house that was named 221 Baker street. She thinks she can stay there for the night as she knocks on the door, where Mrs. Judson opened the door.

Aggie: Good evening, Madame.

Mrs. Judson: Good evening. How can I help you?

Aggie. Um... I just came here in, I'm also new here, and I don't have a place to stay. So if you don't mind that I can stay here for the night? It's freezing out here when it rain.

Mrs. Judson: _(Concerned)_ Oh my! You poor dear! Quickly, get inside. _(She dragged Aggie and the suitcase inside, and lead her to the couch)_ You must be tired, chilled, and hungry. But, I know how to fix that. Let me fetch a pot of tea and some cheese crumpets. _(She rushes to the kitchen and shuts the door.)_

While she was alone, Aggie looked at around the room, so fascinated. It's like a laboratory or a table that students doing their homework. She thinks that the owner of the house is a very busy person. Just then, she heard a voice coming from the front door.

Basil: No, no, no, Dawson, I am not going have a dinner party with the cops in my house tonight. I'm very busy!

Aggie quickly hides behind the couch as Basil and Dr. Dawson entered the room.

Dawson: But Basil, the police really want to congratulate you after you saved the queen, and defeated Ratigan.

Basil: I just want to rest before any clients approach me for another case tomorrow, and I sense someone is spying on us here in this room, right now.

Dawson: Whatever did you mean? There are only two of us here in this room, Mrs. Judson is… _(sniffs)_ making some cheese crumpets, and I only see a white string behind your couch.

Basil: It's obvious, Dawson, _(pointing wet footprints on the floor)_ I noticed there are wet footprints on the floor before we enter, _(pointing a red suitcase besides the couch)_ a red suitcase, which I never had one, is besides my couch, _(pointing the white string)_ and this is no white string… _(grabbing and pulling the white string, which it was actually a tail, from the couch, and hanging Aggie upside down)_

Aggie: Waaahhh!

Basil: A strange white spy mouse!

Aggie: _(chuckled and smiled sheepishly)_ H-hi there.

Basil: Mrs. Judson!

Mrs. Judson rushed out from the kitchen.

Mrs. Judson: Oh, Mr. Basil, you're home! _(gasps)_ Hey, put our guest down!

Basil: Guest? _(dropping Aggie down with her head on the floor)_

Aggie: _(straightening herself by putting her feet on the floor, and rubbing dirt off from her body)_ Hey, you can't just dropping someone who was new here! Look, it wasn't her fault I entered here, I just want a place to stay.

Basil: Everyone is welcome in my home, but I never expect of having a guest staying here.

Mrs. Judson: _(scolded)_ Mr. Basil, I know a detective like you likes to help people, but why can't you help this poor little girl.

Basil: I only help people when there are problems, losing things, and cases, not letting this girl stay in my house.

Dawson: Now Basil, I know you're quite stubborn, but you can't let this girl freezing outside. She can only stay here for the night.

Aggie: _(begging as she hugged Basil's leg)_ Please sir, I'll stay for just one night, and I'll leave tomorrow. I promise. _(Her eyes transformed into cute puppy eyes)_

Basil: _(grunted and rolled his eyes)_ Alright! You can stay. _(Aggie hugged Basil tightly)_ Just tonight.

Aggie: Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.

Basil: _(removing Aggie off of him)_ We have an extra room for guests _(to Mrs. Judson as he gently pushes her back to the kitchen)_ Now, why don't you make us some dinner?

Mrs. Judson: But, but, but…

Basil shuts the door, silencing her as he gets back to his studying table

Basil: _(To Aggie as he removed his brown coat)_ So, you belong from another world, aren't you?

Aggie: Yes _(Puzzled)_ Wait, how did you know I'm from another world?

Basil: Glad you asked. You see, your clothes are too modern, you carried a type of remote control that can open portals to different dimensions, your suitcase is made of plastic, your behavior is more of a human than a mouse, and you carried an ID around your neck that shaped with a letter "I" with your picture in it, specifically you're the leader of your team.

Aggie: _(fascinated)_ Wow, very smart.

Basil: Actually, it's elementary, my dear Miss… um…

Aggie: Galido. Agatha Galido

Basil: Yeah, whatever. Nice to meet you.

Mrs. Judson: _(opening the door from the kitchen)_ Dinner time!

Aggie: Yeah!

Aggie rushed to the kitchen for dinner. Dawson followed her, and Basil sighed and walked to the kitchen. Suddenly, a knock from the door interrupted him. Basil walked towards the door, and opens the door, revealing four cops.

Wyatt: Good evening, Mr. Basil

Basil: Good evening, Sir. Wyatt. What brings you guys here?

Cop #1: I thought we're having a dinner party to congratulate you for your… heroism.

Basil: Yeah, well, I have other plans _(referring to Aggie, who was eating dinner with Dawson and Mrs. Judson)_

Aggie: _(sniffs)_ Hey, is that Montblanc Legend I smell?

Wyatt: Yeah, Montblanc Legend is one of my favorite colognes.

Aggie: Oh, mine as well. It's masculine and yet soft with the barest hint of floral notes and—

Basil: You can stop talking now!

Wyatt looked inside the house.

Wyatt: Ooh, nice flat.

Basil: Why, thank you.

Wyatt: This is how you've became a great detective. I wish I can have this. _(clears throat)_ Well, we better go. Have a nice dinner. _(He and the other cops walked out)_

Basil: _(closes the door)_ Well, that was a short visit. _(He walked to the kitchen)_

* * *

The next day…

Basil: Miss Agatha, you should be leaving ten minutes ago!

Aggie: _(running down the stairs with her suitcase)_ I'm coming! Wow, you really want me to leave. Hey, where Mrs. Judson?

Dawson: Mrs. Judson's sister sent a message that she was sick. She had to leave to take care of her.

Aggie: _(gasps)_ Oh, no! I hope her sister's okay!

Basil: Me too.

Just then, a knock was heard coming from the door. Aggie rushed towards the door, and opened the door, revealing a female adult brown mouse with blue clothes and hat, and Wyatt and other three cops behind her.

Aggie: Hello there! How can we help you?

Skylar: Hello, my name is Skylar, and I'm here to find my sister.

Dawson: Oh dear, do you lost your sister? Was she taken?

Skylar: No, but I remembered that she worked here.

Aggie: Ooh, you're Mrs. Judson's sister. But I thought you were sick.

Skylar: What?

Aggie: Well, Mrs. Judson got a note from you saying you weren't feeling well, and she went home to take care of you.

Skylar: I didn't send a note.

Aggie: That's so strange.

Basil: Miss Skylar? Aren't you supposed to be sick? Okay, what's happening?

Skylar: I don't know. But I do know I didn't send my sister a note.

Aggie: Could someone have sent Mrs. Judson a fake note?

Cop #2: Who would do such a thing?

Dawson: Someone who wanted her out of here, I suppose.

Basil: Why would anyone want that?

Wyatt: Maybe so they could get rid of her.

Wyatt and the other three cops glared at Basil as Basil looked nervous and scared, and Dawson, Skylar, and Aggie's eyes widened in shocked and gaped.

Basil: Me?! I would never do that to Mrs. Judson! Why would you think it was me?

Cop #3: I heard that you're scolding Mrs. Judson about welcoming a stranger in your house.

Basil: But I already allowed her to!

Cop #2: And you don't want to be disturb during your work

Basil: Yeah, but not all the time.

Cop #1: I saw Mrs. Judson walking out of your house at around midnight. Where were you then?

Basil: I was asleep at midnight.

The cops gathered around for a short talk, leaving Basil confused.

Cop #1: _(To the two cops)_ You two, head over to Skylar's house and try to find Mrs. Judson and bring her back. _(To Basil)_ I have to warn you, if you sent that letter, the bylaws are clear. I'd have no choice but to arrest you. Understand?

Basil: _(sighs)_ I understand. _(To Dawson)_ I want find something to prove that I didn't make that fake note to Mrs. Judson.

Wyatt: Whoa there, Mr. Basil, you can't solve this case.

Basil: What do you mean?

Wyatt: This is your case. You can't solve your own case. Probably you could fake your investigation to prove you're innocent

Basil: If that's what you think, then how am I gonna prove I didn't send a letter that I didn't send?

Aggie: With me! _(Aggie came out from the shadows with a Deerstalker cap and a brown coat, which they were belong to her)_ Detective Aggie is on the case, and we are going to get to the bottom of this faster than my costume change!

Basil: Yeah, what's with the getup?

Rarity: Obviously, I am channeling Sherlock Holmes and Sam Spade through these detective clothes and attitudes, and they would say that the best way to prove that you didn't send the letter is to find out whoever did.

Basil: _(scoffs)_ Why should you do this case? You're not even a detective.

Aggie: Well, since you can't solve your own case, who would? The cops? Not a chance.

Basil: There's no way in this world that I'll allow you to solve this case.

Dawson: But Basil, what if she's right? If this case will not be solve in time, and everyone thought you did it, you'll be behind bars.

Basil: _(calming her temper, and sighed in defeat)_ Alright, _(To Aggie)_ but you better know what you are doing. Take it seriously.

Aggie: Got it! First stop – the scene of the crime!

* * *

As noir music plays, Basil, Dawson, and Aggie walked towards Mrs. Judson's room

Aggie: _(narrating) We had a long road ahead of us, Mr. Basil, Dr. Dawson and I. Well, not too long because we didn't have much time, but the point is... I was up for the challenge._

In Mrs. Judson's room, Basil, Dawson, and Aggie search for clues.

Aggie: _(narrating) There I was, surveying the crime scene, and looking stylish for the first time while doing it. (With her magnifying glass, she saw an envelope under the door)_ This must be the envelope for the letter Mrs. Judson got! _(sniffs the envelope and shook it upside down, dropping short strands of light brown hair on her hand)_ Hmm. These look like hairs from a light brown mouse's hair!

Basil: _(gulps)_ That's not good.

Aggie: _(narrating) Mr. Basil was getting antsy, but I had faith I could clear his name and find the real culprit._

Basil: What are you doing?

Aggie: _(stammers)_ Uh, just thinking thoughts. _(narrating, opening the window, looking outside) Mr. Basil was right. In order to solve the mystery, we had to be focused. Driven. One hundred percent in the— (normally speaking as she saw a newspaper besides the window)_ Ooh! They fixed the hole of the Big Ben already?! Why, that's good-

Basil: We don't have time to look at the news! They're gonna arrest me unless we solve this thing!

Aggie: I know, Mr. Basil, and I'm on this case like a charm on a bracelet! Here's what I'm thinking: someone had to bring Mrs. Judson that letter, which means someone must have seen them! _(Pointing three gray stray mice outside)_

* * *

Basil, Dawson, and Aggie brought the three stray mice to the dark alley, where they placed them in chairs

Aggie: I just have a few questions for you, and I'm sure once we get some things cleared up, we'll—

Basil: Come on, Miss Agatha, we don't have all day! _(to a stray mouse #1)_ Where were you on the night of last night at midnight?!

Stray mouse #1: We were here, guarding the streets like we were supposed to. We also saw Mrs. Judson last night

Basil: A likely story.

Stray Mouse #1: I'm telling you, we were there all night at the street, and, except Mrs. Judson, no one went in or out of your house.

Stray mouse #2: Except for you.

Basil: What are you trying to say?!

Stray mouse #2: I know you went from your case last night, but the only mouse who was out last night, besides Mrs. Judson, was you.

Basil begins to shaking in panic as Dawson tries to calm him down

Aggie: _(narrating)The waters were getting choppy. Mr. Basil's tactics were, well, horrid. It was time for another approach. (normally, dressed as Lemme Fatale)_ Perhaps I should take it from here! _(To the three stray mice)_ You stray mice have such miserable lives. I'm guessing that at times it can be rather... miserable.

Stray mouse #1: It is. I've always stretched out my cup to beg for money!

Aggie: And of course being a strays can be dirty and poor. I'm not saying you did, but if someone gave you some treats or prizes, you more than deserved it.

Stray Mouse #3: Oh, you're right. We don't get a lot of things we have wanted.

Stray Mouse #2: Except for last night when someone was nice enough to leave a box of doughnuts and three cups of coffee for us. So we did take them when we ate those doughnuts.

Aggie: What kind of order is that?

Stray Mouse #2: Special.

Aggie: How special?

Stray Mouse #1: A box of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry doughnuts, and free three cups of coffee.

Aggie: Was the tops of the doughnuts decorated with colorful sprinkles?

Stray Mouse #3: It was.

Basil: Ugh, who cares how it was decorated?!

Aggie: _(narrating) Mr. Basil was questioning my methods. But I knew what I was doing._

Basil: Do you?

Aggie: Oh, oh, oh. Did I say that one out loud?

Basil: I mean, even I think I'm guilty at this point! _(Kneeling down in front of Aggie, and looked up to her)_ What if I wrote that note when I was asleep?! Do you know what I do when I sleep?! Because I sure don't!

Aggie : Oh, calm down, Mr. Basil. We'll get to the bottom of this. There's only one bakery in London that makes a special order of doughnuts with free three cups of coffees and that's...

Dawson: The Mousent Doughnut and Coffee Shop!

* * *

Basil, Dawson, and Aggie arrived at the Mousent Doughnut and Coffee Shop as Aggie now wore a fancy dress with her hair tied in ponytail.

Waitress: Hello, how can I help you?

Aggie: I've heard you have the special order of doughnuts with free three cups of coffees here!

Waitress: Ah, you travel in the right circles! We have the only special order of doughnuts with free three cups of coffees here! _(pointing the window with many special orders, but one plate of the special order is empty)_

Aggie: Oh, no. But someone's already bought it! Who was the lucky mouse?

Waitress: I can't even say!

Aggie: Why? Because it was someone famous?

Waitress: No... because it was hard to tell! He was wearing a trench coat, sunglasses, and a scarf around his head that covered most of his face. But I do remember he had a really deep, serious voice.

Basil: What do you mean, serious?

Waitress: Well, kinda like yours.

Basil gulps and sweats as Dawson patted Basil's shoulder

Aggie: If there's anything else you can remember.

Waitress: Well, have I got a story for you! The mouse who bought the box of doughnut with three cups of coffee threw a big fit when he accidentally got a half-spilled coffee on his scarf!

Aggie: That's terrible! What color was the scarf?

Waitress: Yellow, I think

Aggie: You don't say!

Basil: I can't believe you're talking clothes at a time like this!

Dawson: Basil, don't panic.

Aggie: Yeah, I need you to trust me.

Basil: _(frustrated)_ Trust you?! You've spent more time changing clothes and talking about food than trying to help me! I'm doomed!

Aggie: No, you're not! Come on!

Aggie walked out with the gentlemice. Dawson followed her, but Basil still glaring at Aggie, but followed her anyway. As they walk on the sidewalk, the rain pours. Dawson and Aggie opened their umbrellas, but Basil remained wet, as he shook his head in shame or guilt that he thinks he is the one who sent the fake letter to Mrs. Judson

Aggie: _(narrating) Mr. Basil was obviously upset, but I had all my ducks in a row. He was not going to like it, but there was only one way to find out if my suspicions were correct._

* * *

At the Baker Street, the two cops arrived at Basil's house, while Wyatt, Cop #1, and Skylar were waiting.

Cop #2: We looked everywhere, but Mrs. Judson wasn't at her sister's house!

Skylar: _(worried)_ Where could she be?

The door opens as Basil, Dawson, and Aggie arrived.

Aggie: I have found the culprit! Someone sent Mrs. Judson away and framed Mr. Basil for it. And that mouse was none other than...Wyatt!

Everyone in the room gasped, but Basil face-palmed in embarrassment.

Basil: _(outraged)_ Miss Agatha, I can't believe you would accuse Wyatt of framing me! He's a cop, for heaven's sake!

Aggie: All the evidence points to him!

Basil: _(scoffed)_ What evidence could you possibly have? All you did was ask about doughnuts and coffees, checking the newspaper, and change outfits a gazillion times!

Aggie: Let me explain. I never believed you would send Mrs. Judson away. When we found the light brown hairs in Mrs. Judson's room, _(showing a plastic bag with Basil's light brown hair in it)_ I could tell they didn't fall out. They were cut! No mouse loses hair in a chunk. And look at the ends. It's a straight line! They were clearly cut with shears. Then when we were examining Mrs. Judson's room, I smelled something on the envelope. Montblanc Legend, Wyatt's cologne of choice. Then, outside Mrs. Judson's room window, I noticed a newspaper besides the window, indicating that someone had been hiding behind them! Perhaps after they dropped off the fake letter?

Wyatt: Montblanc Legend is a very popular fragrance, and anyone could have hide behind that newspaper.

Aggie: Precisely why I questioned the three stray mice. They were sitting on the sidewalks at the streets all night, except for a small window of time when someone brought them a box of doughnuts and three cups of coffee. A box of doughnuts and cups of coffee that was ordered by a mouse with a serious voice. Whoever ordered the doughnuts and cups of coffee got a coffee stain on his yellow scarf, and I couldn't help but notice that Wyatt is tied in a tight Windsor knot instead of its usual loose slipknot! And why is that? Is it to hide… _(untying the scarf, revealing the coffee stain on the scarf)_ …the coffee stain?!

The cops, Dawson, and Skylar gasped

Wyatt: This is just ridiculous! _(To the cops)_ Everyone, you don't believe a word of this, right?

Aggie: _(angrily)_ Just admit it! You're as guilty of framing Mr. Basil as you are of ruining that yellow scarf!

Wyatt: Ah, fine! You caught me! I did it!

Basil: But why, Wyatt?! Was it because I didn't invite you to my dinner last night?

Aggie: _(interrupts)_ No. It was because he always wanted to get your flat. I heard him commenting Basil's flat last night during our dinner. _(To Wyatt)_ That's the polite but disingenuous comment you make when you want to seem happy but really you're not.

Wyatt: I thought if I could get Basil arrested, the flat would be mine.

Basil: Really? You're despicable. And I thought you were the good cop ever. Until now.

Dawson: Which reminds me, where is Mrs. Judson?

Wyatt: I sent her the letter pretending to be Skylar. I told her I had diarrhea, and the only cure is in Canvey Valley.

Dawson: No wonder she's been gone so long. Canvey Valley is so far away from here! She had been travel for so long.

Basil: Then we better get her back before she gets lost. _(rushing to the door, and calling Dawson)_ Quickly, Dawson, we've not a moment to lose!

Dawson: Coming Basil!

The two mice rushed outside

* * *

After a few hours, cops #1 and #2 were calming Skylar, Cop #3 looked at the window, waiting for Basil and Dawson, and Aggie kept glaring at Wyatt.

Cop #3: Basil is still gone!

Aggie: Oh, don't panic. If I know Mr. Basil, which I knew him just yesterday, he'll come through.

The door bursts open to reveal Basil and Dawson arrived with Mrs. Judson.

Skylar: Sis, you're back! _(rushing towards Mrs. Judson, and hugged her)_ I thought you would be lost.

Mrs. Judson: I would have, if Mr. Basil and Dr. Dawson hadn't found me so fast. They already found me before I went too far away from here.

Basil: _(approaching towards Aggie_ ) Miss Agatha, I couldn't have done it without you. _(removing his hat off of his head and placed it on his chest in guiltiness)_ And I'm sorry I doubted you. But why didn't you tell me what you were doing?

Aggie: Well, I didn't want to get your hopes up until I was sure, and I couldn't be sure until I saw that coffee stain.

Basil: _(guilty)_ Thank you for believing in me, even when I was doubting you. We got off on a rocky start, huh?

Aggie: Actually, we didn't. You've let me stay in your house, you've invited me to dinner, and you've let me solve your case.

Cop #1: _(interrupts)_ I'm sorry to disturb you, but we have to apologize for this mess, and we'll take Wyatt to report this to the chief.

Wyatt: _(glaring at Basil and Aggie)_ I will get you for this Basil, and that girl too.

The cops dragged Wyatt out, and closes the door.

Basil: _(To Aggie)_ But why are you doing this for me? Even when I was so mean to you?

Aggie: To be honest, I'm not really a detective, but I only solve cases for a friend.

Basil: _(shocked)_ You think I'm your friend?

Aggie: Uh… yeah. Sort of. Well, it's time for me to go. _(dragging her suitcase with her)_

Basil: (Stuttering) But, I thought…

Aggie: Well, like what I promised, I just stayed here for the night, and I help you with your case, I should go.

Dawson elbowed Basil as a sign for Basil to tell Aggie something.

Basil: Before you go Miss Agatha, I wanted to say to you that… About your detecting skills. _(Aggie turned her head to him)_ You've done an excellent job, and you did it for me, so I was thinking… I want you to stay.

Aggie: _(shocked)_ What?

Basil: You're pretty good at this, even you're not a detective. Your skills made me think that… I kinda need all the help Dawson and I can get, and I want you to join us in every cases.

Aggie: You mean, I can solve cases with you, and help you?

Basil: Well, if you wanna.

Aggie: _(jumped excitingly_ ) YES! _(covering her mouth in embarrassment)_ Oh, yes, yes, yes. I do. I wanna. I can.

Dawson: _(extended his hand to Aggie, and shakes hands with her)_ Well, welcome to the Baker street, Miss Agatha.

Aggie: Please, call me Aggie. And I'm looking forward to solve cases with you, Mr. Basil.

Basil: _(extended his hand to Aggie_ ) It's just Basil.

Aggie and Basil shook hands.

* * *

At the flat, Mrs. Judson served cheese crumpets for Basil, Dawson, Aggie, and Skylar as they chat and laugh.

Aggie: _(narrating)_ So, the case has been solved. Basil's happy, Dawson's happy, Mrs. Judson's happy, Skylar's happy, I'm happy, everyone's happy. I guess I should stay here for a while to solve more cases, and help a friend. Since I need to improve my detecting skills, Basil gave me a book of "How to become a good detective". Although I hate reading, I still want to be a good detective as Basil was, and I thank him for that.

Basil: You're welcome, my dear.

Basil was sitting on his study task, while Aggie read a book on the couch.

Aggie: (chuckled in embarrassment) Oh, did I say that out loud?


	2. Missing music box

One morning, Basil woke from bed and proceeds downstairs to his flat. When he sat down on his chair and plays his violin, Dawson and Aggie came downstairs with sleepy eyes.

Basil: Oh, good morning, Dawson.

Dawson: Morning, Basil.

Basil: Aggie?

Aggie: Good morning, Basil. Wow, you've become gentle to me since I lived here now.

Basil: After you solved my case, I kinda regret of what I have done to you when we first met.

Aggie: Aww, it's no big deal. And besides, you let me stay here, and you let me join in your case. _(excitingly)_ Ooh, I'm so excited! Are you excited?! Of course, you are. I can't wait for a case. _(leaning in to his face)_ So, where do we start, huh, huh, huh, huh?!

Basil: Whoa, settle down there! Don't get too excited. I know this is new to you, but cases won't start until clients will knock behind that door. _(He pointed the front door)_

Just then, a knock was heard from the front door.

Basil: See? Told you.

As Basil left Aggie to observe, he goes to the door to open it and Hiram and Olivia Flaversham were standing outside.

Basil: Mr. Flaversham?

Hiram: Good morning, Mr. Basil.

Olivia: _(happily as she jumped on Basil's arms)_ Mr. Basil!

Basil: Heh, it's nice to see you too again, young lady. Why don't we just come inside and have some breakfast?

Hiram: Oh, thank you, Mr. Basil. We haven't got breakfast since…

Basil: _(closes the door)_ I know, I'll explain for that. But for now, we'll have to relax for a little while, and we'll check your store to investigate.

Hiram and Olivia entered the house, and sat on the couch.

Just then, Dawson helped Mrs. Judson carried a tray with a pot of tea, three cups, and cheese crumpets. When Mrs. Judson notices Olivia with her father by her side, she thrust her load into Dawson's arms and rushed to Olivia happily.

Mrs. Judson: _(hugging Olivia tightly)_ My dear. It's nice to see you again.

Olivia: _(choking)_ It's nice to see you, too

As Mrs. Judson releases her, Olivia noticed Dawson and rushed to him.

Olivia: _(hugging Dawson)_ Dr. Dawson! It's good to see you again.

Dawson: _(rubbing Olivia's head_ ) It's good to see you too, Olivia.

Basil: Oh, I almost forgot to introduce someone I like you to meet. _(To Aggie)_ Aggie, will you come here for just a moment?

Aggie was standing besides basil's study table as she was about to take a bite on a cheese crumpet, until Basil called her.

Aggie: Oh, okay. _(putting the crumpet down, and joins with the others.)_

Basil: _(To Hiram and Olivia)_ I like you to meet Agatha Galido or Aggie, which we call her. She was also a detective who solved my case when I was been framed.

Aggie: What? But I'm not a…

Basil: _(covering Aggie's mouth)_ Sshhh… _(To Hiram and Olivia)_ And she will assist me and Dawson in your case, since this is her first case with me. So, someone has stolen something in your toy store.

Hiram: Indeed. Wait, how did you know that? I never told you yet.

Basil: It's simple, really. As I remember, you owned a toy store. When you came here, you've panted and sweated, it's like something bad things happened, and you have shattered glass under your shoes. You also brought your daughter just in case she will not get harmed when she was alone.

Hiram: Wow, you're amazing at this.

Basil: Actually, it's elementary, my dear Flaversham. _(taking his Inverses cape and deerstalker hat, and put them on)_ Now, we have to move quickly before anything worst happen. _(To Dawson)_ Dawson, are you coming?

Dawson: _(putting his hat on)_ Coming, Basil.

Basil: Aggie?

Aggie rushed to her room for one second, and returned back, wearing her Inverses cape and deerstalker hat, and holding a magnifying glass.

Aggie: I'm ready.

* * *

At the toy store, Basil looked at the shattered cabinet with his magnifying glass.

Basil: What did you keep in this cabinet?

Hiram: A music box. I reserved it for my niece. It her birthday next week, and I have to give it to her. That box is so special.

Olivia: _(Exasperated)_ I thought I was so special.

Hiram: And you always will be. It's that, your cousin is about to be 4, and I have to give her something good. Your uncle and aunt were counting on me.

While Basil still observing the shattered glass door of the cabinet, and Aggie search for footprints on the floor with her magnifying glass, Dawson discovers a long mallet under the table. While lifting it, he balanced himself as the mallet is quite heavy.

Dawson: Um… Basil?

Basil snatches the mallet, and looked at it with his magnifying glass.

Basil: _(delightful)_ Dawson, this is our first clue. This might be what our fiend used when he shattered the cabinet and stole the music box.

Aggie: Why did he steal the music box? It's just a toy.

Without answering Aggie's question, Basil glanced at Hiram and Olivia.

Basil: You two, you must go back to my flat where you are safe, Dawson, Aggie, and I will take care of this.

Hiram dragged Olivia with him out of the store, leaving Basil, Dawson, and Aggie investigate.

Basil: Flaversham said that the music box is so special, so our suspect wants the music box.

Dawson: Well, the mallet shouldn't be the only clue; we need more of these clues.

Aggie: I found some. _(looking at the footprints on the floor with her magnifying glass)_ These footprints. They're very small.

Dawson: And more like from a kid.

Basil: _(looking at the footprints that are pointing to the shattered cabinet)_ These footprints might be the part where he was getting closer to get the music box before he shattered the cabinet. _(pointing the footprints that were pointed away from the shattered cabinet)_ And these were the footprints after he took the music box.

Basil follows the footprints, and Dawson and Aggie followed him. Basil stops following the footprints as he saw a red hair-bow on the floor.

Basil: _(looking at the bow with his magnifying glass)_ Hmm. This hair-bow looks familiar.

Aggie: And I think our suspect was a girl.

Basil: Here Dawson. Keep the bow. _(To Aggie)_ Aggie, could you please give Dawson something to keep that bow safely?

Aggie took out a zip lock plastic bag from her pocket, and Dawson puts the bow in it. Basil proceeds following the footprints, and Dawson and Aggie followed him. As the footprints stopped in front of the door, the trio opened it, and revealed that the room was a girl's bedroom.

Aggie: Hey, this is must be Olivia's room.

Then, Dawson notices the footprints, leading under the bed. He slipped his arm under the bed, and reached for something, and took out an orange box with purple polka-dots.

Dawson: Basil, look!

Basil took the music box, and scanned it with his magnifying glass. Aggie did the same thing.

Basil: Dawson, this is the music box that was missing! It was here all along!

Aggie: But why is it here in Olivia's room?

Just then, a small mouse with a black suit with his face covered. He quickly took the music, and jumped out to the window.

Aggie: Stop! Thief!

Basil: _(rushed out of the room)_ Quickly Dawson, Aggie, we've not a moment to lose!

Dawson/Aggie: _(They rushed out, too)_ Coming!

They rushed outside to chase after the thief, but he got away, riding on a mouse-sized cart.

Dawson: We'll never going to get him!

Aggie: Allow me to help you with this, gentlemen. I came from another world, so I brought these.

From her pocket, she took out three red skateboards with yellow wheels, but more on finger-sized.

Basil: Skateboards, I presume.

Dawson: But how can we use them? They're so small.

Aggie: Until this!

Aggie flipped a switch under the skateboards, which making them mouse-sized.

Dawson: _(impressive)_ Amazing!

Basil: It's elementary, my dear Dawson. She came from another world, you know.

Aggie: No time to waste! Let's go get that thief!

Aggie hops on the skateboard, and kicks the ground. Basil and Dawson don't know how to use these things, but they followed Aggie's moves. As they got closer to the thief, the cart dragged him to the river front, where the thief jumped from the cart before it fell down to the river, but the thief accidentally dropped the music box. Dawson noticed this and jumps off the skateboard, and grabbed the music box, just before it almost fell to the river, but Dawson loses his balance. Luckily, Basil grabbed him, and Aggie lassoes the thief with a rope.

Aggie: I got the thief!

Basil: Brilliant work, Aggie. Now, we should take this thief to my flat, and we should know who this is and why he took the music box.

* * *

Basil, Dawson, and Aggie arrived at Baker Street with their skateboards. When they entered, they saw Mrs., Judson comforting Hiram, who was crying.

Mrs. Judson: _(noticing Basil)_ Mr. Basil, we have another problem.

Hiram: It's my daughter. She's gone!

Basil: Don't worry, Flaversham. First of all, we've got the thief who stole your music box.

Basil puts the thief on the chair, who was still tied by the rope.

Aggie: And we know where your daughter is.

Basil/Aggie: Isn't that right… _(removing off the thief's mask, revealing Olivia_ ) Olivia!

Dawson, Hiram, and Mrs. Judson gasped.

Dawson: Olivia, my dear, you're the thief?!

Olivia: _(crying)_ I'm sorry! I don't want to do it, but…

Hiram: _(To Basil)_ But, how did you know my daughter was the thief?

Basil: The clues explain everything. When Dawson saw the mallet, we all know the thief used to shatter the glass, but I noticed the mallet was very long, that means the thief couldn't reach it due to her small size. Then, when Aggie noticed the footprints, it was so small for an adult-sized, and we found a red hair-bow, which there was one female mouse, we know, wears it. We also found the music box under the bed of the girl's bedroom.

Hiram: But why did you do this Olivia?

Olivia: _(crying)_ I… oh, I can't say it!

Aggie: Let me explain this for you, my dear. I heard you were exasperated when your father mentioned that the music box was so special to your cousin. She felt bad when your father mentioned how special the music box is, and you thought you're not so special.

Aggie untied her, and Olivia rushed to her father and hugged him.

Olivia: _(crying)_ Oh father, I am so sorry! I was so jealous! I thought I wasn't so special anymore!

Hiram: Now, now, now, dear, like what I said, you're always special to me, and all of the toys I made you were so special. It's just that you need to give others a chance, especially your cousin. It's her birthday next week, and your uncle and aunt are counting on me to make a perfect gift to their daughter. That's why I work so hard to make yours too.

Olivia: I promise, father, I will never do that _again (To Basil, Dawson, and Aggie)_ Mr. Basil, Dr. Dawson, Ms. Aggie, I'm sorry I put you in trouble.

Aggie: Aww, that was nothing, dear. In fact, you're good as a thief. Well, not like a thief, I mean, with the snatching things, jumping on carts, jumping off of them just before it fell on the river…

Basil: _(covering Aggie's mouth)_ What Ms. Aggie was trying to say is… apology accepted.

Olivia smiled in forgiveness.

Basil: Well, Aggie, you weren't so bad yourself back there.

Aggie: _(blushed)_ Aww, thanks Basil. Just trying to make my best… even though it was my first case with you guys.

Dawson: Say, my dear, if you have spare time, would you teach us how to use that skateboard? It was fun.

Aggie: Oh sure, doctor, whatever.


	3. Socks

At his flat, Basil was doing some experiments, but he was disturbed when object floating over his head.

Basil: _(groans)_ Aggie, will you please stop using magic around here?! You're interrupting my experiments!

Aggie: _(sitting on a couch, levitating objects)_ Sorry, Basil, but I have to use magic. If I didn't, it was a complete waste. Besides, magic can be useful sometimes.

Basil: For you, not for me. I don't really believe on those stuff.

Aggie: Some others might say that.

Aggie looked at the window, and noticed some mice were wearing one sock, and small tortoise has missing one sock. The tortoise gave a sad look on Aggie. She did the same as she felt pity for the tortoise.

Aggie: Uh, Basil, you might wanna see this.

Basil joined with her as he also noticed that everyone has one sock. Then, a newspaper flied on the window where the news says "Town's socks stolen."

Aggie: Oh no!

Basil: Oh no, indeed.

Suddenly, Dawson rushed from the door in Panic.

Dawson: Basil! Aggie! My sock's been stolen!

Aggie: _(gasped, then changed her mood in realization)_ Wait a minute, doctor, how do I know you wear socks?

Basil: He never takes off his shoes.

Dawson: Right.

Aggie: We have to do something!

Basil: Find some clues?

Aggie: Make new socks!

Basil: _(shocked)_ Aggie, how can you make more socks in a time like this? We need to figure out who stole the socks in town!

Aggie: But what if I should make the socks for everyone tomorrow, and maybe we should find out who stole them?

Basil: _(pause to think over)_ Okay then. But how can you make those socks before tonight?

Aggie: _(smirks at Basil slyly)_ Hmm, if there's an only way to make them faster?

Basil raises an eyebrow as he wasn't so sure what Aggie meant.

Aggie: You know…, my abilities?

Basil: _(groaned in frustration as he finally knows what he meant)_ Fine. You can use your magic, but not too much. You might make a mess in my flat.

Aggie grinned and gave the detective a thumbs-up.

* * *

At her room, Aggie starts knitting, making many socks from yarns to needles. When she's done, she hangs the sock in Basil's flat.

Basil: _(deadpanned)_ Seriously? You hang the socks in my flat?!

Aggie: Where else should I put them? My room is crowded up there. And tomorrow, everyone will have a pair of socks again! _(To the socks)_ Goodnight, my friends.

As Basil, Dawson, and Aggie went upstairs to their respective room, a mysterious thief sneaks in through the window. It tiptoed in, and takes all the socks and put them in a bag. With all of the socks he got, the thief rushed outside the window.

* * *

The next morning, Basil, Dawson, and Aggie went down the stairs to check on the socks.

Aggie: Good morning! _(she, Basil, and Dawson opened their eyes, and saw all of the socks are gone)_

Basil: _(smirks at Aggie)_ Well…

Aggie: _(through her teeth, angrily)_ I'll get that rotten sock burglar!

While she was angry, a whistling sound just heard, which it was coming from the kitchen.

Mrs. Judson: Tea's ready!

* * *

After having breakfast, Basil wore his detective outfit, and so was Aggie, and Dawson gathered a few suspects for interviewing whoever stole the socks.

Basil: Socks. Everyone had two, but you only wanted one, so you kept taking and taking like a sickness.

Aggie: A sock sickness, of course. Until you left everyone in the world single socked. Isn't that right, buster?! _(she pointed the bartender from the Rat Trap.)_

Bartender: _(stammered)_ I… I… _(Basil, Dawson, and Aggie glared at him)_ I… I confess! I poured alcohol to drug your beers! And you _(pointing Basil)_ , you are the only one who figured it out!

The three mice felt guilty for the crying bartender.

Aggie: _(patting the bartender's head)_ There, there, sir.

Bartender: _(sniffs)_ Hey, someone's cooking fish. _(noticing his foot)_ OH NO! MY SOCK'S BEEN STOLEN!

Just then, they noticed the thief sneaks out from the window with a bag of socks, and ran down to the streets. With this, Aggie takes off her detective clothes, and replaces her deerstalker cap with a brown fedora with a pink bow.

When the thief got away, Basil, Dawson, and Aggie chase him down. Aggie throws sharp disc on the thief, making his cap rip off, but he keeps running. Aggie took out a grappling hook, and launches it on top of a building. Basil and Dawson hold on to Aggie, and she left them up on the building. She saw the running thief, and throws ropes on him. When the thief is caught, Basil took off the mask, reveal to be the same bat with a peg leg.

Basil: Fidget! I should've known.

Aggie: But why would you steal all those socks?

Fidget: Did you know how hard it is to find a sock… for this? _(He showed his peg leg)_ I searched for years, but nothing fits. So I say "If I can't have two socks, then no one can!"

Suddenly, Aggie has an idea. She uses her magic to knit a sock that fit Fidget's peg leg, and showed it to him.

Aggie: Ta-da! _(She inserts the sock on the peg leg)_

Fidget: _(smiled with tears of joy)_ You… You… _(He grabbed Aggie, and hugged her)_ Oh, thank you, Miss Agatha! _(He opened the bag, and the socks jumped out of the bag)_ Go! Be free!

The socks crawled to their respective owners,. Everyone was so happy that they got their socks back, and they cheered for the three mice who solved the case.

Fidget: Now that I got a sock, I can do what I always wanted to do. Stealing!

Fidget crashed in one of the mice's house, and steal what was in the house, and the cops chased after him.

Upon realizing that this happened, everyone glared at Basil, Dawson, and Aggie that they help that thief, and let him steal things.

Aggie: _(chuckled in guiltiness)_ Oops.


	4. Fix

Basil, Dawson, and Aggie were called for a case that the boiler room of a hotel was broken, but none of the plumbers or guests wants to fix the boiler because there is a monster in the room.

Basil: There is no such thing as monsters!

Female mouse: Oh, but there is! It's down in the boiler room.

Mouse #1: It's absolutely real

Mouse #2: I heard it ate Ms. Diaze.

Mouse #3: I heard it is Ms. Diaze.

Ms. Diaze: I heard that.

Basil: Look, your building's water heater has been broken for months. Without hot water, _(pointing at a hairy mouse)_ that guy can't shave.

Aggie: _{pointing at the dirty and stinky fat mouse)_ that guy can't shower.

Dawson: _(pointing a skeleton mouse)_ And I think that guy's dead.

Skeleton mouse: I just have dried skin.

Basil: See? It need fixin' and I, Dr. Dawson, and Aggie are the mice to fix it.

Aggie _: (whispers)_ We don't volunteered to fix this.

Dawson: _(whispers)_ She's right, and I'm a doctor, not a plumber.

Female mouse: Oh, Mr. Basil, you and your friends are so courageous.

Basil blushed, as Aggie snapped him out by elbowing him.

Basil: Well, we'll be back in a jiffy.

Basil dragged Dawson and Aggie with him to the boiler room, and closed the door.

Basil: Monster. Ha!

As the three mice walked down the stairs, the light bulb suddenly popped.

Aggie: _(frustrated)_ Oh, man. I hate the dark.

Then there's a loading roaring sound as Basil, Dawson, and Aggie shrieked and rushed back out of the boiler room, and they turned white in fear. Then, they saw the crowd in front of them with sad faces.

Female mouse: See? We understand if you want to quit.

Basil: Oh, no, no, no, no. I just, uh, forgot some… tools. Yeah, that's it, tools. Yeah, I just need this. _(He took a fishing rod)_

Aggie: And this _(She took a Sombrero hat),_ for protection.

Dawson: And these _(He took the dentures from an old mouse's teeth)_

Basil: Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a boiler to fix.

Once Basil Dawson, and Aggie entered the boiler room again, the crowd cheered with confetti falling. The cheering was heard inside as Aggie marched like a grumpy mouse.

Aggie: They have a party without me? They're really lucky they have us.

When they walked straight, Basil holds a flashlight, Dawson teeth chattered, and Aggie… well, she's still mad and marched until, a drop of water from the pipes fell on Dawson's nose, which makes him, Basil, and Aggie startled, and began to fear. Then, they hear a heart beat sound. They look around to see what's making that noise, but it comes from Aggie's chest. It was her heart beating.

Aggie: _(To her heart)_ Hey, knock it off in there!

The heart heard her, and it stopped beating, which makes Aggie froze like a dead mouse as Basil dropped the flashlight, and held her.

Basil: Whoa, wow. You're cold blooded. It's like your blood never run through your vessels.

Dawson: Aggie, when your heart stops beating, you know what it means, don't you?

Aggie: _(straining)_ I know. _(To her heart)_ Change my mind… keep beating.

A sound of a car engine reviving was heard as Aggie's heart beats again. The three mice sighed in relief as they turned around, and saw a shadow of a giant insect-like monster.

Basil/Dawson/Aggie: _(stutter)_ Monster!

They run backwards as they knocked off a box of various things that made a shadow of a monster. But they're still startled as they were blindfolded by a leather coat. The three mice got out of the coat, and stomped it down. They stopped as they realize there was no monster attacking them.

Dawson: _(exhales in relief)_ Monster. Unbelievable.

Aggie: _(nervously laughs)_ It's just all in our heads.

Basil: All right. Now, we have to fix that boiler.

When Basil, Dawson, and Aggie turned around, a boiler that was alive and looked like a monster roared at them. The three mice's eyes were like windows as their miniature-sized closed their eyes, and the three starts to run for their lives.

The boiler used its pipes as tentacles to catch the three mice. One of the pipes released fire on them as they jumped up to avoid being burned, but a small fire pinched, literally, Dawson's butt as the three ran even faster. Basil, Dawson, and Aggie spot the stairs, and run on them to escape, but the boiler extends its pipes and grabbed the three mice, who almost made it on the boiler thinks it got them, but they escaped, and hit an inflated pipe, which makes the boiler howl in pain.

Basil poked the inflated pipe several times, and found out that it was the reason while there was no hot water in the building, and made the boiler a monster. Then, Aggie noticed a pipe wrench that was sealed the pipe tightly, which it was another reason why the water was stuck in the pipe.

Suddenly, the boiler caught the three mice, and opens its mouth to burn and eat them. Aggie quickly grabbed the Sombrero hat, and threw it like a saucer and hits the fishing rod. It was sent in the air, and Basil caught it. Dawson took out the dentures from his pocket, and hooked it on the fishing rod. Basil throws the dentures with the hook of the fishing rod as the dentures grabbed the pipe wrench, and Basil reel it in, and the water was released before the boiler almost ate the three mice. When everything is fixed, that boiler put the three mice down, returned back to a friendly and normal self, and winked at Basil, Dawson, and Aggie. They smiled in return.

They went back out of the boiler room where everyone cheered them for a great job.

Female mouse: Mr. Basil, you did it.

Basil: I told you we'd fix it.

Female mouse: That's great, 'cause I have something else that needs fixing.

She pointed a toilet in a comfort room that has sharp teeth and a tongue, and it was ready to be fixed. Basil, Dawson, and Aggie wailed and cried as they are going to fix another monstrous situation again.


End file.
